


Love Club

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisgirl!Zayn, F/F, Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Niall isn't in this sorry, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, cisgirl!Louis, stupid schemes, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: Louis:   I JUST CAME UP WITH THE PERF PLAN   Liam: Jfc this cant b good-- Louis comes up with a plan that is guaranteed to work. Liam doesn't like it but goes along with it any way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **hvrrystyles**!!!  
>  I'm sorry this is a little late, but I hope you enjoy this little story! Thanks for having some interesting prompts to choose from :-)

“You like him.”

 

Louis looks up from her textbook, frowning at Liam. Liam’s already staring at her, his notebook long forgotten in his lap.

 

“Like who?” Louis asks, trying to concentrate on her notes. Liam throws a highlighter at her from across the room, laughing when Louis flips him off, “What was that for?!”

 

“Because you’re keeping things from me when you don’t need to!” Liam says, sticking out his bottom lip. Louis thinks that Liam has lost his mind. Louis sits up, twirling a piece of her long, brown hair around one of her thin fingers.

 

“I’m not keeping anything from you, Payno?” Louis says, a nervous laugh erupting from her throat after she says it. Liam gives her a look and it makes her cheeks turn pink.

 

“You like Harry.”

 

“Do not!” Louis whines, combing her fingers through her hair. She tries to ignore Liam after that, copying notes from her history book as best she can. She eventually has to stop when she feels Liam’s eyes boring into the side of her head. “I don’t like him.” She says more quietly.

 

“But you do though,” Liam sing-songs, getting up from Louis’ desk. He walks over until he can plop down onto Louis’ bed beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, “You like Harry Styles and his perfect smile, and his perfect hair, and his perfect grades, and his -”

 

“Shut up!” Louis groans, leaning into Liam’s side despite herself, “I know it’s dumb; the girl that nobody knows is head over heels for the star athlete. It’s embarrassing, honestly.” Liam shrugs his shoulders softly, humming to himself.

 

“It works out sometimes,” Liam comments, rubbing Louis’ arm softly. Louis makes a noise, closing her eyes.

 

“I’m not going to go through some ridiculous scheme just to make him like me,” Louis mumbles, “He doesn’t even know I exist.”

 

“Hence the ridiculous scheme,” Liam replies. The two sit in silence for a while; Louis getting over her embarrassment and Liam trying to process the thoughts bumping around in his head.

 

“If it helps, you’re not the only one with a secret crush,” Liam says after a while, clearing his throat. Louis pulls away from Liam’s embrace, giving him a curious look.

 

“Really? Do tell,” She says softly, pinching Liam’s side playfully. Liam makes a noise, his eyebrows scrunching together.

 

“I like Zayn.” Louis’ eyes go comically wide, her mouth opening and closing.

 

“Zayn? Zayn Malik? The girl who got suspended freshman year for smoking weed in the locker room? The girl who punched Grimshaw in the face for calling her ‘babe’? _That_ Zayn?” Liam shrugs his shoulders feebly, at a lost for words. Louis shakes her head in disbelief, laughing to herself.

 

“I don’t think she’s that bad,” Liam says shyly, “I think she can be sweet...sometimes.” Louis snorts out a laugh, giving Liam an incredulous look.

 

“When has she ever been sweet?”Louis nearly shouts, in total disbelief of her best friend. Liam shrugs again, his eyes looking down at his hands.

 

“Last year she helped me with my book report,” Liam says softly, giving Louis a hopeful look, “She just keeps to herself is all; doesn’t like people messing with her.” Louis rolls her eyes one last time, leaning her head back on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis mumbles, the word coming out more like an endearment than an insult. Liam laughs to that as he pinches Louis’ side.

 

“So are you,” Liam huffs in return.

 

“We’re both idiots for liking people who are completely out of our leagues,” Louis says softly, pouting after. Liam nods his head in agreement.

 

“What a mess we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

 

=

 

Louis had to admit, the plan that popped into her head was stupid and counterproductive, really, but she can’t help but text Liam about it anyway.

 

**Louis:**

 

_I JUST CAME UP WITH THE PERF PLAN_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Jfc this cant b good_

 

**Louis:**

 

_I walked by that board with all the flyers on it??? There’s an opening to help with the musical!!_

 

**Liam:**

 

_I dnt get it y is that important?_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _Zayn is the production manager! I can join stage crew to get closer to her ;-)_  
_I’ll put in a good word for ya_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Pls!! dnt do thatttttt_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _I get close with Zayn n you get close with Harry. IT’S PERFECT_  
_We’d like be each other’s wingmen_

 

**Liam:**

 

_How tf am I gonna get close 2 Harry??_

 

**Louis:**

 

_Harry tutors for chemistry!!! U could sign up for that??_

 

 **Liam:**  
_I dnt like this Lou…_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _It’s gonna work out dude I promise!!!_  
_Then we can both get laid for hoco this year :-)))))_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Ugh fine. I h8 u sometimes_

 

=

 

Liam is pacing quite insistently, nearly bumping into his dining table several times as he waits for Harry to get there.

 

“This is so fucking stupid,” Liam mumbles under his breath, wondering exactly why he always goes along with Louis’ ridiculous plans. This had to be the dumbest plan yet. There was no way that Liam could even get the courage to talk to Harry about Louis; it took Louis pushing him (literally) in Harry for him to even bring up the fact that he needed tutoring. His phone vibrating in his pocket brings him out of his thoughts.

 

**Louis:**

 

_IS HARRY THERE YET_

 

**Liam:**

 

 _No, he’ll b here soooon_  
_This is still a dumb plan_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _Nonsense!!! This is a great plan!!!_  
_You need to trust me, when I have I ever lead you astray?_

 

_Actually don’t answer that_

 

**Liam:**

 

_I c him outside, I’ll talk 2 u l8tr_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _MAKE ME LOOK GOOD PLS_  
_TALK ABOUT MY TITS IF YOU HAVE TO_

 

Liam rolls his eyes, emitting one long sigh as he pockets his phone and walks towards the front door. When he opens the door, he’s immediately stunned. Harry’s beauty had that effect on a lot of people. Harry smiles brightly at him, green eyes nearly glowing in the setting sun. He has his textbook in his hands (that were abnormally large if you ask Liam) and a pencil lodged behind his ear.

 

“Hi there, study buddy!” Harry greets him happily. Liam’s eyes immediately focus on Harry’s heart-shaped lips. They were plump and soft looking and for a split second, Liam wondered what-get it together, Payno.

 

Liam gives him an uneasy smile in return, stepping out of the way wordlessly to let him in. Harry winks at him as he walks past and Liam will never tell a soul about how his legs nearly gave out at that.

 

“Where are we setting up for today?” Harry asks, his eyes going soft and doe-like and his mouth forming a soft frown. Liam is speechless, his brain working in hyperdrive to try and get his heart to calm down. He clears his throat, giving Harry what he hopes is a smile.

 

“I-In the dining room if that’s okay.” Liam says softly, scurrying down the hall before Harry has a chance to reply. Liam is already sitting down when Harry walks into the room, sitting down in the seat across from him. Harry flashes another smile at him before he opens his book.

 

“Now, what exactly are you having trouble with-”

 

“Louis’ really pretty,” Liam says quickly, cutting Harry off. Harry closes his mouth, eyebrows scrunching together.

 

“What?”

 

“Louis? Louis Tomlinson? She’s really hot, right?” Liam says, clearing his throat after. Harry frowns at that, giving Liam a strange look.

 

“I, uh...I guess?” Harry replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I-I don’t feel comfortable talking about your girlfriend’s looks-”

 

“What?” Liam interrupts again, pouting, “She’s not my girlfriend! We’re just friends.” Harry sinks into his chair at the news, a coy smile forming on his lips.

 

“Oh, well I just thought...since I see you two together all the time, I-”

 

“No! She’s like a sister to me!” Harry looks satisfied with the answer, his fingers tapping on the cover of his textbook,”So...definitely not my girlfriend.” The two of them sit in silence for what feels like hours (if you ask Liam) until Harry breathes a deep sigh, the same beguiling smile from earlier plastered on his face again.

 

“How ‘bout we start with polyatomic ions?”

 

=

 

**Louis:**

 

 _HOW DID IT GO_  
_DOES HE LOVE ME YET_

 

**Liam:**

 

_It went ok i guess…_

 

**Louis:**

 

_You guess??? Wtf does that mean Li_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Well….._

 

**Louis:**

 

_YOU DIDNT TALK ABOUT ME AT ALL DID YOU_

 

**Liam:**

 

_I did!!! At first….but he ddnt really seem into it so i stopped…_

 

**Louis:**

 

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT INTO IT_

 

**Liam:**

 

_He ddnt wanna talk abt u!!!_

**Louis:**

 

 _Wtf that’s so rude_  
_Why doesnt he love me :-(((_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Im srry...ill try again next time he comes ovr?_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _Okay...lemme know if anything changes_  
_I’m gonna try and woo your girl for ya tomorrow ;)_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Pls b niceeee_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _I SHOULD BE NICE??? REALLY?_  
_SHE’S A CUNT TO EVERYBODY LI_

 

**Liam:**

 

_No shes not!! Shes rlly cool, i promiseeeeeee_

 

**Louis:**

 

_Li I swear to god if she kicks my ass I’m gonna kick yours okay_

 

=

 

Louis is standing outside of the door to the auditorium, trying to gain some sort of courage to actually walk in. She leans her head against the door, taking in a few deep breaths.

 

“She’s just a girl, Lou,” She whispers to herself, “You’re doing this for Liam.” She sighs, her hand inches away from the handle of the door when suddenly it bursts open. Shes moves out of the way before the door hits her in the face. She leans against the brick wall, her eyes trailing towards the blond figure running down the hall.

 

“What in the hell?” Louis whispers under her breath. She shakes her head before reaching for the door handle again. When she gets inside, she is immediately met with chaos.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” She hears someone shout, followed by angry steps across the stage. Louis looks up and immediately her eyes zone in on Zayn. She snatches a paintbrush from a boy crouched down by one of the scene backgrounds. “I told you not to do that yet!! You have to paint trees first!” The boy looks close to crying, his eyes looking anywhere but directly at Zayn.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Zayn, I-I’ll-”

 

“Just go backstage and do something that won’t piss me off, okay?” Zayn says, cutting him off. He doesn’t move for a moment, nearly sprinting off stage when Zayn lunges at him. Louis watches the whole thing in shock. Zayn looks down at the clipboard in her hands, her dark, choppy hair falling in front of her face. She puts a strand or two behind her ear and it makes a strange feeling form in Louis’ chest. Zayn suddenly looks up, her eyes, scanning around the auditorium before the land on Louis. She raises a dark eyebrow at her, her sharp mouth forming a frown.

 

“Can I help you?” Zay asks, her voice making all the hairs on the back of Louis’ neck stand up. Louis looks anywhere but at her, suddenly getting tongue tied.

 

“I...uh. I signed up to be a part of stage crew?” Louis says softly, smiling. Zayn looks her up and down once, sighing to herself as she jumps down from the stage with a grace Louis wish she could have. She walks towards Louis, stopping in front of her and all but shoves the clipboard into her hands.

 

“Pick what you want to do, I gave up on trying to assign roles. The freshman this year are infuriating,” Zayn says airily, picking at her nails. Louis makes a sound of agreement, looking over the choices.

 

“Can I be your assistant?” Zayn looks shocked at the question, her brow furrowing in the center and her lips forming an even deeper frown. Louis’ eyes linger on her lips longer than she intended, making her blush.

 

“You want to help me?” Zayn asks, her voice sounding astonished. Louis shrugs her shoulders, smiling slightly.

 

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like it takes a lot of talent to boss people around, right?” Louis laughs. Zayn gives a hint of a smile in return before her face goes back to its neutral and slightly pissed off expression.

 

“Fine, but know that I’m still bossing you around, too,” Zayn says, giving Louis a warning look. She takes back the clipboard, flipping a couple pages over.

 

“We’re short in costumes, I need you to go over there and help and then we’ll talk more later, yeah?” Louis gives a curt nod before Zayn points her in the direction of the costume department and walks away.  
=

 

“Finally, someone who’s not useless.”

 

Louis looks up from her sewing machine, smiling gently up at Zayn when she walks into the room. Zayn gives her a cool smile back, sitting at the sewing machine next to her. She sets down the bundle of dresses she has in her hands, putting the rest of the floor as she starts to work on a particular dress.

 

“Glad to know my true calling is mending five year old costume dresses,” Louis snorts, Zayn laughs at that, and Louis’ heart skips a beat. She immediately thinks of Liam and feels guilty for some reason.

 

“Do you know Liam?”

 

Zayn looks up from her dress, pouting at the question. She drags her fingers through her dark hair, nodding softly. “Your boyfriend?” Louis’ eyes go wide, her mouth opening and closing.

 

“H-He’s not boyfriend,” Louis laughs, shaking her head, “I would never date him.” Zayn shrugs her shoulders, her eyes training down at her hands.

 

“Wait, so you’re not into...like -”

 

“Nope, absolutely not,” Louis scoffs, looking down to finish the garment, “dating Liam would be like dating my brother.” Zayn hums in agreement, smiling softly (maybe even shyly?) at Louis. “I just wanted to know if you thought he was attractive or not.” Zayn frowns at the question, raising an eyebrow.

 

“He’s attractive, I guess,” Zayn says, shrugging her shoulders again. Louis furrows her brow at the answer, sighing as she continues her work.

 

=

 

**Liam:**

 

_how did it go ??_

 

**Louis:**

 

_It went pretty good!! We got a lot of stuff done for the musical today :-)_

 

**Liam:**

 

_I mean w/ Zayn!!!_

 

_do i have a chanceeeeee?_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _I think so???_  
_She said you’re attractive_  
_Kinda_

 

**Liam:**

 

 _Kinda?!?!?!?!_  
_Pls explain_

 

**Louis:**

 

 _Well i asked her and she said_  
_“He’s attractive I guess”_  
_???_

 

**Liam:**

 

 _Wtf does tht meannnnnnnnnnnn?_  
_:(_

 

**Louis:**

 

_Idk but i’ll keep trying!!!_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Ok….._

 

=

 

“Good afternoon, study buddy!”

 

Liam smiles at the comment, moving over wordlessly to let Harry in. Once the door is closed, Liam leans his back against it, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

“So, are we setting up in the dining room again, Li?” Harry asks, his eyes twinkling in that way that makes Liam forget how to speak. He simply shakes his head at first, trying to find the courage to say something.

 

“Actually, could we go up to my room?” Liam asks tentatively, his legs already moving him towards the stairs. A strange look washes over Harry’s face but Liam is too nervous to really think about it. Harry nods his head, waiting for Liam to walk up the stairs before he follows. Liam bites at his bottom lip once they get to the door to his room, his hands damp as he reaches for the handle. Once he walks in, he waits until Harry is inside and is sitting on his bed before he shuts the door. He turns around, his back resting on the door when he realizes that Harry Styles is on his bed. Liam stares at him, like Harry was a rare artifact in a museum. Harry looks up from his textbook when he realizes Liam has sat down yet. He stares back at him, his cheeks turning a light pink color.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Harry speaks up after a second, breaking the spell between them. Liam snaps out of whatever trance he was in, giving Harry a coy smile.

 

‘Yes’ is Liam’s immediate response. He shouldn’t want to kiss Harry right now but he really wants to. He immediately feels guilty, his stomach turning at the thought of upsetting Louis. She was his best friend, he couldn’t do this to her. He looks at Harry again, his eyes focusing in on his lips again. He raises his gaze to meet Harry’s eyes, smiling an uneasy smile.

 

He walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Harry, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

 

“Everything’s perfect,” Liam says, his throat tightening at the look Harry gives him.

 

This was not good.

 

“I’m glad,” Harry says simply, his eyes scanning down Liam’s face before they focus on his textbook. “Turn to page 234, we’ll pick up where we left off last time.”

 

This really wasn’t good.

 

=

 

The next day, Louis walks into a nearly empty auditorium, Zayn being the only that she sees. Zayn is humming softly, her back turned to Louis as she paints a scenery background.

 

“Zayn?” Louis says softly, walking towards the stage. Zayn turns from her work, giving Louis the soft smile she’s ever seen. Louis’ steps falter for a split second, her stomach tightening at gesture.

 

“Hey, you’re early,” Zayn says in the same soft tone as Louis. Louis furrows her brow, kneeling down until she’s sat next to Louis.

 

“I thought rehearsals were at 2?”

 

“On Saturdays it’s 3:30.” Zayn says, turning back to her work. She paints in silence for a few moments, her mouth twisting in an uncomfortable way, “You can leave and come back later if you want.” Louis frowns at the tone, her hand reaching out on its own accord until it was placed softly on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn goes rigid for a second, looking down at the hand and then at Louis. Her eyes were like nothing Louis has ever seen; bright and vulnerable. It made a weird feeling arise in Louis, her thoughts only focusing on the curve of Zayn’s lips and how they would feel against hers. Her eyes widen at the thought, the thought of kissing another girl. She had never had to urge to do so before, but with Zayn right here, looking so soft and vulnerable, she can’t help but think about it .

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Louis says, her smile more genuine than she thought it would be. Zayn smiles bashfully, her eyes looking down at her lap.

 

“Y’know, you’re the only person on crew who isn’t scared of me,” Zayn says with a snort, resuming her painting. Louis giggles at that, the urge to kiss Zayn growing stronger and stronger. Louis shrugs her shoulders, her hand leaving Zayn’s shoulder to rest on her knee.

“What’s there to be scared about?” Louis asks. Zayn puts down her paintbrush, her hands settling into her lap. She turns to look at Louis, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. She shrugs softly, locking eyes with Louis/

 

“I’m kind of a bitch,” Zayn says, her mouth turning downward at the corners. Louis grabs her her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Zayn’s skin is warm and soft and Louis begins to realize how bad this is.

 

“I thought that at first too, but you’re actually a really cool person,” Louis says, leaning into Zayn’s side playfully, “And you’re a production manager, someone’s gotta’ whip these people into shape, right?” Zayn laughs at that, her eyes crinkling at the corners. They’re silent for a moment, both girls looking at each other giddily. Suddenly, Louis inches forward. She pecks Zayn’s cheek, her own going vibrantly red after she does it. Zayn is shocked to say the least, but she holds on to Louis’ hand a little tighter.

 

This is very bad.

 

=

 

**Liam:**

 

_How r things goin…?_

 

**Louis:**

 

_They’re going good...you?_

 

**Liam:**

 

_Evrythngs goooood_

 

**Louis:**

 

_Nice! We’ll have hoco dates in no time..right?_

 

**Liam:**

 

 _Definitly !_  
=

 

Liam is an absolute mess.

 

He bites his nail, leg bouncing up and down relentlessly as he waits for Harry to come over. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. The last time they were together, Liam was having a hard time remembering why he even let Harry tutor him in the first place. He doesn’t think this time will be any different. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a knock on the door. With a sigh, he gets up from his seat in the living room, his stomach clenching as he walks towards the door.

 

Harry is as perfect as ever, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he sees Liam.

 

“Hey, Li!” He greets pleasantly, walking past Liam without any pretense. Liam closes the door and pauses, his vision doubling with how hard his heart is pounding. Liam gives him a small smile, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

 

“So are we going to your room again?” Harry asks, his tone the slightest bit hopeful. Liam considers it for a minute, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth before nodding.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Once they’re finally settled on Liam’s bed, he can’t focus on anything besides the ringing in his ear. Harry nudges his knee with his foot, smiling shyly once Liam looks up, “Are you okay?”

 

Liam shrugs his shoulders, gulping nervously, he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, looking anywhere but directly at Harry and his sinful fucking lips.

 

“Everything is peachy keen, why do you ask?” Liam replies coolly, his stomach turning at the lie. Harry sighs deeply, pushing his textbook aside.

 

“Because you’re not even looking at me when you’re talking to me,” He huffs. That gets Liam’s attention, his eyes meeting Harry’s. He feels guilty when he looks into his eyes, and even more guilty for the way he feels about them.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Liam asks abruptly, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. Harry gives him a cautious look before nodding. “I don’t need help in Chemistry. I’m fucking great at Chemistry.” Harry pouts at that, tilting his head.

 

“Then why -”

 

“I asked you for help so that I could get you over here and make you like Louis.” Liam says quickly, making Harry closed his mouth halfway through speaking.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, she has a huge crush on you and she wanted me to boost her up so that you’d like her and want to date her and stuff.” Harry looks even more confused and it makes Liam’s heart hurt.

 

“What? T-That wouldn’t have worked, I-”

 

“I know it was a stupid plan and I should’ve never gone along with it, because now I like you and I-”

 

“Liam, I’m gay!” Liam stunned silent, his mouth closing immediately. Harry looks mildly uncomfortable, but mostly amused.

 

“You are?” Liam asks, his voice a breath above a whisper. Harry shrugs his shoulders, giving him a gentle nod.

 

“Well, yeah. I’m not really…’out’, but, I am gay,” Harry says, his cheeks tinted pink, “And I like you too.”

 

“You do?” Liam asks, his mouth going dry.

 

Before Liam can even react, Harry’s lips are on his.

 

=

 

“Hey Lou, can I ask you something?”

 

Louis looks up from her clipboard, smiling when she sees Zayn. Zayn looks a little disheveled; her hair coming out of its ponytail, her sweater sliding off of her shoulder and her lip caught between her teeth, “Sure, Zee.”

 

Zayn looks around, her fingers mindlessly playing with the end of her sweater when she realizes how many people are around. Some of the freshman stop what they’re doing to look, others glance every now and then.

 

“So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out, like, on a date sometime?” says Zayn, her voice low and faltering at times. Louis is so shocked, she drops her clipboard.

 

“I-I, Zayn...I-I don’t-”

 

Zayn looks devastated for a second, her eyes going comically wide, “-It’s okay if you don’t. Y’know what? Forget I asked,” She says, her eyes glassy, she looks around again, her mouth forming a grimace, “What the fuck are you all looking at? Get back to work before I kick your ass!” She shouts, stomping away off stage.

 

She’s gone before Louis even has a chance to explain.

 

Louis all but sprints after her, dodging paint cans and freshman to get to Zayn, “Zayn, wait!”

 

Zayn looks back once, her eyes red rimmed, “It’s fine, Louis! Just get back to work!” She yells, taking off down the hall.

 

Louis finally catches up to her just as she slams a door in her face. Louis feels her heart sink down into her stomach, her own eyes forming tears. She leans her head against the door to the costume closet and hears a few muffled sobs.

 

“Zee, open up,” Louis asks, knocking on the door softly.

 

“Fuck off,” Zayn says, her voice sounding weak. Louis knocks again before she tries to open the door.

 

“Can I explain myself, please?” Louis doesn’t hear anything for a few seconds and she thinks that she’s missed her chance when Zayn opens the door. She glares at Louis, though it doesn’t feel like there’s any anger behind it. She rubs at her eyes, blinking back tears.

 

“What’s there to explain, Louis?” Zayn asks, her voice tired and scratchy.  
“I’m straight, or, at least I thought I was,” Louis starts out, clearing her throat, “The only reason I’m here was because Liam has a crush on you and I wanted to make you like him.”

 

“You do know I’m a lesbian, right?” Zayn snorts softly, a hint of a smile on her lips. Louis feels her cheeks turning red, her eyes looking anywhere but at Zayn.

 

“Yeah, I see that now,” Louis laughs, “I like you. I like you a lot and I didn’t expect to. I-I’ve never felt this way about a girl before, Zayn.” Louis says softly, her eyes locking with Zayn’s. Zayn wipes at her eyes again, looking down at her hands before looking back up at Louis.

 

“What do you feel?” Zayn whispers, closing the gap between them. Louis releases a shaky breath, her hand coming up to cup the side of Zayn’s jaw.

 

“I want to kiss you, like, all the time,” Louis laughs softly, hers eyes drifting down to Zayn’s lips. Zayn wraps her arms around Louis’ waist pulling her until they’re chest to chest.

 

“What’s stopping you?”

 

That’s the last thing Zayn says before she kisses Louis senseless.

 

=

 

Liam and Louis avoid each other for a week.

 

It isn’t until they bump into each other (literally), while trying to avoid one another that they finally meet face to face. Louis doesn’t look Liam in the eye, while Liam doesn’t look at Louis at all. The stand in front of each other silently, both too full of guilt to say anything.

 

“Hey,” Louis says, being the first one to break the silence. Liam looks down at her, giving her an awkward smile.

 

“Hi.”

 

They both stay silent again, their eyes locked.

 

“I made out with Zayn.” Louis says quickly, looking away, “We’re sorta...dating now, I think?” She looks back up when Liam doesn’t say anything.

 

“You what? I-I thought you were -”

 

“I thought I was too,” Louis shrugs, “But I kissed her and it just felt right. She’s a lesbian...by the way.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I’m-”

 

Louis can’t finish her sentence because of the laughter from Liam. Liam braces himself, his hands on his knees as he laughs. Louis doesn’t know what to do, her mouth opening and closing. She starts laughing too after a few moments, her stomach feeling sore. Liam finally gets himself together, giggling still when he stands up fully.

 

“I kissed Harry.” Liam says, still giggling. Louis’ eyebrows shoot up at the statement.

 

“He’s gay?”

 

“Apparently, yeah,” Liam says, shrugging his shoulders, “Or at least I think so with the way he pushed his tongue down my throat.” Louis slaps him on the shoulder, laughing as she does so.

 

“I thought you would be mad.” They both say in unison. Louis and Liam smile at each other, the relief that both of them felt showing on their faces.

 

“I didn’t know I liked Harry as much as I do until now.”

 

“I didn’t know I liked boobs as much I do until now,” Louis laughs, smiling widely when Liam brings her into a hug. She buries her face into his chest, tightening her grips on Liam’s shoulders.

 

“This was a dumb plan,” Louis groans, laughing a little bit more. Liam shakes his head, pulling Louis away from him.

 

“It wasn’t that dumb, I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend now,” Liam shrugs, “It worked out in a way.”

 

Louis wriggles an eyebrow at him, a sly smirk forming on her lips, “This is why you should never doubt me, Li.” Liam rolls his eyes, slinging an arm over her shoulders as they walk together.

 

“Whatever you say, Lou.”

 

=

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes still left are my own and I will try to find them as the time passes!  
> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and Comments are very much welcomed!!!


End file.
